


The Alpha Problem

by keep_waking_up



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Sam, Biting, Car Sex, Hair Pulling, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overprotective Dean, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_waking_up/pseuds/keep_waking_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dean takes being Sam's Alpha a bit too seriously...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Li (cockslutjared)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Li+%28cockslutjared%29).



No one was quite sure how Alpha-Beta-Omega status was determined. Scientists had puzzled over human DNA for years, unable to make any sense of the drastic change that happened once someone Presented. They’d searched, baffled, for some sort of latent genetic indicator. And had found nothing.

Regardless of their lack of success in proving it, most people believed in the genetic explanation. Unfortunately, John Winchester was not ‘most people’. He was part of the small contingent of people who still believed the medieval myth of ‘training‘—in other words, that a person’s status was determined by how their personality had been molded during their childhood.

And after Dean turned out Alpha, just like he’d wanted, John’s opinions had seemed justified to him. Sam had watched him strut about for days, shooting proud glances at Dean. And then he had doubled down on Sam’s own training.

He’d wanted Sam to be an Omega. He already had one Alpha son, after all. He didn’t need another, especially not one like Sam, who was too stubborn already. So, he’d tried to nurture in Sam the caring and obedience he thought Omegas were supposed to display. Sam, of course, fought the whole thing tooth and nail.

Sam wore a wide grin for days when his thirteenth birthday passed and he remained the same. Not Alpha. Not Omega. Beta. Normal.

Dean liked to joke that Sam only turned out Beta because of his fixation with normal, so, in a way, John had trained him anyways. Sam liked to hit him.

But the point was, Sam wasn’t an Omega. He’d never been one, despite John’s ideas on training. He didn’t produce slick or go into heat or have the capability to bear children. He didn’t need an Alpha. Which was why it irritated the fuck out of him when Dean went all overprotective on him.

Sam had to grit his teeth to keep from yelling as Dean hustled him out of the coffee shop. Sans his coffee, might he add. “Dean,” he hissed, “is there any reason why you’re acting like that girl was about to knife me?”

“You never know,” Dean said mulishly, his hand clamped around Sam’s elbow, “She might’ve been. Girls are always trying to kill you.”

“She’s a barista, Dean!” Sam snapped, yanking his elbow away, and got shoved up against the Impala for his trouble. Dean pushed his face into Sam’s neck and started sniffing him. Sam groaned. “Are you scenting me? Seriously?” Then sharp teeth pressed against his pulse. “Ow! Fuck, Dean!”

He could feel Dean’s dick hardening where it was pressed against him. “Gotta show ‘em you’re mine, Sammy,” Dean muttered, before continuing to attempt to bruise him permanently, “Gotta mark you.” Great. So Dean was going into full-out Alpha mode over a barista. Sam let him thrust up against him a few times before shoving him away.

Dean had the gall to look wounded. Sam rolled his eyes. “Save it for the motel, jackass. And try to stop yourself from humping me in public.”

“Had to mark you,” Dean repeated under his breath, but he got behind the wheel without much nudging needed. Sam let out a weary sigh when he saw Dean directing them back to the motel they were staying at, instead of the witness’s house.

They’d started screwing around a couple of months after Dean had picked him up from Stanford. They’d only gotten serious about it sometime after Sam had gotten Dean out of his deal. If Sam had thought Dean was overprotective before, it was nothing compared to Dean’s possessiveness after they’d mated. For someone who’d never been big on PDA, Den had suddenly been all over him. He always had a hand on Sam’s back or his waist or his shoulder. Hickies were constantly littered across his neck and chest. And he didn’t even want to think about how Dean acted if they hadn’t had sex for long enough that Sam was no longer drenched in Dean’s scent.

Sam was sure that if he was an Omega, he’d get off on it just as much as Dean seemed to. But he was a Beta, and therefore farther from his primal instincts. So, Dean’s crazy overprotectiveness? Was sometimes hot, but most of the time just plain old irritating. And very occasionally funny.

He grinned, rolling his head to look at Dean’s firm grip on the steering wheel. “Dude,” he snickered, “you humped me in a parking lot.”

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean growled, in a voice any Omega would have to obey. But Sam wasn’t an Omega.

He continued goading his brother, grinning as Dean’s scowl got deeper and deeper. “You were so threatened by a tiny little blonde barista that you humped me in a fucking parking lot.”

Dean squirmed in his seat, pouting now. “Wouldn’t have happened if you’d let me fuck you last night,” he muttered, all petulant. 

It was probably wrong to think his Alpha was cute. Still, Sam snorted and tried to keep from grinning like an idiot at his big brother. “You were so exhausted last night, you couldn’t have fucked me if you’d tried.” He couldn’t help it; the smile slid back on. “Couldn’t even wait to get me back to the motel—”

“Fuck it.”

Dean pulled the car into a sharp right turn and onto a deserted road. Surrounding the road was nothing but field, and behind them on the main road, cars rarely rolled past. Sam glanced around in confusion. He only had time to get out, “Dean, what—” before Dean was scrambling on top of him.

Dean was snarling as he kissed him, one hand fisted in Sam’s hair and holding him completely still, while the other was pressed at the hinge of his jaw, forcing him to open under Dean’s assault.

Just when Sam had gone totally lax in Dean’s hand, his brother jerked backwards, panting harshly. Sam whimpered, straining upwards for another to kiss, even as Dean held him back. “Shirt off,” Dean ordered, stiff and tense and hot, and Sam complied breathlessly. Slowly, Dean ran a hand down his torso, eyes on fire. “Backseat. Now.”

That was one order Sam had no interest in disobeying. As soon as Dean was off him, he was scrambling into the backseat, landing on his hands and knees. He didn’t even have time to roll over before Dean was crawling on top of him and yanking his pants down to his knees.

“Hey!” Sam protested, but didn’t have time to say more before Dean was burying his face in his ass. Gasping, Sam canted his ass back, as Dean took a moment just to breathe him in, before plunging his tongue inside of him.

Dean had never seemed to mind that Sam didn’t produce his own slick like an Omega. He said he liked being able to open Sam up. Most of the time, that meant his fingers, but sometimes, when he was really worked up, Dean liked to tongue Sam open, rim him until he was crying for it. But Dean wasn’t teasing this time. He was eating Sam out like he couldn’t get enough, like he needed the taste of Sam like he needed air. Sam just fell forward on his elbows and moaned.

He couldn’t move his hips, because Dean was holding them still. He couldn’t touch his cock, which he could clearly see (and feel) hanging wet and hard between his thighs. The one time he’d tried, Dean had growled so hard against his hole that Sam had cried out from absolute pleasure. He had to just lie there, sweating and trembling, as Dean played his body like the master of it he was.

He was whimpering against the Impala’s leather when Dean finally pulled away. And, god, he still had his shoes on. His pants were only halfway down; Dean had just pulled them off his ass and gone at it.

“Gonna fuck you now,” Dean muttered, pulling Sam’s hips even further up. In the back of his mind, Sam knew that Dean had pulled him into the perfect position for breeding, if he’d been an Omega. But he didn’t protest it. He didn’t want to. All he could do was hold still and moan as Dean pushed into him.

It felt like an endless stretch as Dean moved in one slow thrust into him. Sam let his eyes fall shut and his head loll against the seat as Dean came to rest inside of him. He could feel Dean’s breath on the nape of his neck, the weight of his balls against his ass. Dean was enveloping him, hiding him from the world. Just like always.

And then all that sentimentality faded away as Dean reared back, snarling, “Mine”, before slamming back into him.

“Oh!” Sam gasped out, unable to help it. Dean was shaking the car with the force of his thrusts, grunting and growling as he fucked Sam. Sam was pretty sure there’d be bruises on his waist from Dean’s hands—and oh! One on his neck as well, since Dean was biting him there as if he could hold Sam in place with his teeth.

When he released Sam, it was only to hiss filth into his ear, each thrust punctuated by Dean’s words. “Marking you, making you mine,” Dean rambled, nipping at Sam’s neck, his shoulders, his back. “Making you take it—but I don’t have to, you’re giving it up for me so good, Sammy. Giving it up like a sweet little Omega would. Act like you’re this independent Beta, but you’re so good for me here, so willing to take my knot. Girl thought she could have you, but I know better.”

Sam could feel the press of Dean’s knot, fattening up, even as he fucked Sam harder, faster, rougher. “I know what you really like—big fat knot up your ass, pumping you full.” A thrust directly against Sam’s prostate made him shout and squirm against Dean’s hold. He could feel Dean grin against his skin. “This is what you need, isn’t it?” Sam couldn’t answer, couldn’t breathe. A hand fisted in his hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat to his Alpha. Sam mewled, shuddering under the lash of pain and pleasure. “Isn’t it?” Dean snarled.

“Yes!” Sam yelped, body giving in and surrendering itself to Dean completely. His fingers curled into claws against the leather, and he kept his eyes shut as Dean pinned him into place with his hands and his cock. “Yes, yes, yes, god, need you! Fucking—fucking need you, Dean, I swear to god—”

Apparently, Sam’s surrender was all Dean had been waiting for, because the instant he gave in, Dean’s hand was there, jacking him hard and fucking him harder. Sam couldn’t stop the wet, gasping breaths he let out as Dean’s knot expanded inside of him. With one last pull of Dean’s hand on his cock, he came, stark white against the Impala’s black leather.

“Yeah,” Dean groaned, and then his come was flooding Sam’s insides.

During the afterglow, Sam let Dean turn their bodies onto their sides. His body couldn’t keep up with his mind; even though he was wide awake and wired with adrenaline, his body was utterly drained. He let his eyes slip shut for a moment, to catch his breath, only to have them fly back open when he felt something against his neck. 

Dean was… nuzzling him. And… petting him. Yes, those were Dean’s hands stroking his skin. And that was Dean’s voice, cooing, “Yes, such a good mate for me. Taking my knot so well, good little brother.”

Obviously, Dean was farther gone to his Alpha than Sam had originally thought. Sometimes, Dean felt some sort of need to… comfort him or something after a particularly rough bout of sex. Sam sighed, shifting in his brother’s hold, and said, “Dean, what are you doing?”

Instantly, Dean was on high alert, hands frozen on Sam’s skin. “Why?” he asked urgently. “Am I hurting you? Is something wrong?”

Sam rolled his eyes since he knew Dean couldn’t see him. Apparently, Dean was still too lost to his knotbrain to realize how ridiculous he was being. “I’m fine, Dean,” Sam said dryly, and listened to his brother snuffle with contentment against Sam’s neck and settle back down.

“S’good, Sammy,” Dean slurred, and within a minute, he was fast asleep, letting out soft, grunting snores.

Sam let out a low snort, but didn’t bother trying to jostle his brother back awake. His Alpha had really exerted himself, after all. And while Sam might not enjoy Dean’s overprotective tendencies most of the time… well, he couldn’t deny that occasionally he liked the results.

He pressed a light kiss to Dean’s palm, and relaxed back against his brother’s body. It would be some time before Dean’s knot went down, and Sam was going to enjoy every minute left.


End file.
